puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem
in The Muppet Christmas Carol.]] Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem are the house band on The Muppet Show. They mostly stick to rock music, but they're capable of playing other styles, including jazz and (unwillingly) classical. Although Dr. Teeth is the leader, he is not the only one to provide lead vocals. Floyd Pepper is often a lead singer on songs, and Janice is lead singer on a handful of songs. They drive around in a brightly-painted bus with psychedelic swirls and colors. In an edition of Ask Henson.com, Karen Falk responded to a question about the origins of the Mayhem band: "Music was always an important part of Jim Henson's work. He had a strong interest in all types and had an eclectic record library. When he began writing proposals and creating concepts for The Muppet Show in the late 1960s, they always included a house band that was to appear in each episode. At that time, Jim had a strong interest in the counter-culture movement (as evidenced by his experimental film Youth '68) and sought to reflect that in the composition of the band. One proposal from about 1970 says that the band would, "...do songs like "Sunshine" from Hair. In fact, they are all dressed to out-hair the Hair cast." The Electric Mayhem as we know it first appeared in 1975 on the Muppet Show pilot Sex and Violence. A page of ideas for the show written by Jim describes the band this way: "Rock act - far-out, elaborate weird equipment, big amps...". Musicians Core Members *Dr. Teeth (leader/keyboard) (Jim Henson) *Animal (drums) (Frank Oz) *Floyd Pepper (bass) (Jerry Nelson) *Janice (guitar) (Richard Hunt) *Zoot (saxophone) (Dave Goelz) Additional Members *Lips on trumpet (Steve Whitmire) (The Muppet Show Season 5, 1980; The Great Muppet Caper, 1981; A Muppet Family Christmas, 1987; The Muppets at Walt Disney World, 1990; The Muppet Christmas Carol, 1992 and Christmas in Rockefeller Center, 2009. Guest Members *A Bongo Player (episode 413) *A brass section consisting of a clarinet player and 2 trumpet players (one of whom was Bobby Benson) (season 2 of The Muppet Show) *Clifford on percussion (The Muppets at Walt Disney World, 1990) *Knotts on stand up bass (episode 201) *Jim on banjo (The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence pilot) *Rizzo the Rat on cymbals (episode 511) *Rowlf on piano (episode 121 (German version only)), (episode 424, episode 513), in addition to Dr. Teeth (The Muppet Christmas Carol) *Scooter on percussion (The Muppet Movie) *Three frog backup singers (episode 406) *Trombone player (episode 517) *Trumpet Girl on trumpet (episode 123 of The Muppet Show) and trombone (episode 505, episode 513) *Zeke on banjo (episode 424) and marimba (episode 523) *A drummer (Episode 505) *Beaker on vocals (episode 424, Studio DC: Hosted by Selena Gomez) *Ninja Rogers on drums (The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson) *Hal Linden on clarinet (episode 517) *A Trombone Player (episode 517) Managers *Scooter - The Muppet Movie *Rizzo the Rat and Pepe the King Prawn - Studio DC: Almost Live Songs Performed by the Electric Mayhem The Muppet Show Season 1 *episode 102 - "Ain't Misbehavin'" (UK Spot) *episode 104 - "Sunny" *episode 106 - "Money" *episode 110 - "Love Ya to Death" & "Sweet Tooth Jam" (UK Spot) *episode 116 - "Tenderly" *episode 118 - "Lazybones" (UK spot) *episode 120 - "Searching" *episode 123 - "Fugue for Frog" *episode 124 - "Mr. Bassman" (with Scooter) The Muppet Show Season 2 *episode 202 - "Chopin's Polonaise in A Flat" *episode 209 - "New York State of Mind" (UK spot) *episode 211 - "Don't Blame the Dynamite" *episode 213 - "Boccherini's Minuet in A Major" *episode 222 - "Cheese Cake" (UK Spot) The Muppet Show Season 3 *episode 301 - "New York State of Mind" *episode 315 - "Honeysuckle Rose" (UK Spot) *episode 315 - "Mack the Knife" (UK Spot) *episode 317 - "America" *episode 320 - "Lady Be Good" (UK Spot) The Muppet Show Season 4 *episode 418 - "Sam's Song" (UK Spot) *episode 419 - "With a Little Help From My Friends" & "My Guitar Gently Weeps" The Muppet Show Season 5 *episode 503 - "Blackbird" *episode 504 - "Barnyard Boogie" & "After You've Gone" (UK Spot - performed by Orchestra) *episode 510 - "Rockin' Robin" *episode 511 - "Fifty Ways To Leave Your Lover" *episode 513 - "Poison Ivy" *episode 524 - "How High the Moon" (UK Spot - performed by Orchestra) Specials *''Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things'' - "Your Mama Won't Like Me" *''The Muppet SHow Sex and Violence'' - "For the Birds" & "Love Ya to Death" *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' - "Can You Picture That?" *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' - "Act Naturally" *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' - "Jingle Bell Rock" *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' - "Rockin' All Around the World" *Christmas in Rockefeller Center - "Run, Run Rudolph" Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' - "Can You Picture That?" *''The Great Muppet Caper'' - "Night Life" *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' - "You Can't Take No for an Answer" *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' - Fozziwig's Party *''Muppet Treasure Island'' - a short jig *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' - "Nap Time" Albums *''A Christmas Together'' - "Little Saint Nick" *''A Green and Red Christmas'' - "'Zat You, Santa Claus?", "Man with the Bag" & "Run, Run Rudolph" (also included on Disney's Holiday Celebration 2007) Online video *"Bohemian Rhapsody" (rock music section) Songs Where The Electric Mayhem Play Back-Up The Muppet Show *episode 114 - "A Nice Girl Like Me *episode 118 - "The Entertainer" (performed by the orchestra) *episode 121 - "Lean on Me" (German Die Muppet Show only) *episode 123 - "One Note Samba" (performed by the orchestra) *episode 201 - "Lullaby of Birdland" *episode 214 - "Crocodile Rock", "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" & "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" *episode 215 - "Bye Bye Blackbird", "You're the One" *episode 216 - "It Don't Mean a Thing" *episode 218 - "That Old Black Magic" *episode 222 - "Old Cotton Fields Back Home" *episode 301 - "Make It Through the Night" *episode 302 - "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" *episode 306 - "Play a Simple Melody" (performed by the orchestra) *episode 313 - "Blue" *episode 406 - "The More I See You" *episode 407 - "How High the Moon" *episode 413 - "St. Louis Blues" *episode 414 - "Pass That Peace Pipe" (UK Spot) *episode 415 - "Walk Right Back" & "Everything Old Is New Again (performed by the orchestra) *episode 417 - "Six String Orchestra" *episode 420 - "Pig" *episode 424 - "Feelings" (UK Spot) & "Last Time I Saw Him" *episode 505 - "The Varsity Drag" & "Alexander's Ragtime Band" *episode 511 - "Loves Me Like a Rock" *episode 513 - "Ti-Pi-Tin" *episode 514 - "I Believe in Music" (performed by the orchestra) *episode 517 - "When the Saints Go Marching In" *episode 523 - "Blue Bayou" Movies *''The Great Muppet Caper'' - "Happiness Hotel" *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' - "Together Again" *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' - "The Witch Is in the House" Specials *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' - "G.N.O. (Girls' Night Out)" Category:Article Templates Category:Muppet Bands Category:Muppet Characters Category:Puppet Characters